


IS IT WRONG TO LOVE?

by sevabha



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevabha/pseuds/sevabha
Summary: Jinyoung wants to love JB from near so he starts working as the stylist and make-up artist of GOT6 but will he ever be able to tell JB that he loves him? Will JB love him back or not?





	IS IT WRONG TO LOVE?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNarratress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/gifts).



> This story is a gift to author TheNarratress for writing so many great JJP stories and inspiring me.
> 
>  
> 
> Also in story Jin young is from Japan. He was born in India but his family shifted to Japan during his childhood.
> 
> Please enjoy the story if there are mistakes feel free to point them out.

He is an star idol and Jinyoung knew it very well that it was near to impossible or may be totally impossible to make JB fall in love with him. Yes JB the member of most famous and known group GOT6 of JYP ent. He knew GOT6 for two years personally. He was working as GOT6's personal stylist but have liked JB for more than 4 and half years.         

   Jinyoung actually started liking JB when he saw him on the TV for the first time back in Japan. He was kinda getting bore at home alone coz his parents was at their jobs so he just started searching the channels for a good program and stopped on a channel where an interview show was going on. JB was singing and Jinyoung  liked JB's voice that is why he stopped but then he liked his presence too and his way of talking and answering. He was looking hot in black leather jacket with black inner tee and black ripped jeans and white shoes, his hairs was gelled up and had ears and lips piercing but with that smile he looked cute and his smile was most fascinating. Jinyoung kinda fell in love with him right there. He watched the whole show. That was when he decided that he will go to Korea when he will complete his make up and styling course. Yes at that time he was practicing as an stylist and learning a lot about it.                     

 

    After completing the course he flew to Korea after his parents gave him permission. Even though it was hard he managed it by saying that he wants to know about his mother land as he has never been there since childhood. He learned korean before coming to Korea and now his Korean was perfect. When he reached there he worked as an make up stylist in a small shop. One day he saw an advertisement that an make up artist and Stylist is needed for a group in JYP entertainment if anyone interested please apply. He applied for it. Then he was informed through SMS that a test will took place. He gave the test which was showing  skills in styling. He styled Suzy from MISS A. At first he was scared but Suzy told him not to be. She is really nice in nature. When he put on the make up on her and styled her hair according to her face he asked her to take a look and she was amazed. She told him that he will definately get in. Now it was results time and his heart was beating faster then a bullet train. When his name was  called upon at first he didn't listen it carefully but when it was called second time he was shocked at hearing it that he started crying and Suzy calmed him down. It was time for selected stylists to get the groups and that was the time when he heard that  he is going the personal stylist of GOT6 he couldn't believe his luck. He thanked all the stars and heavenly bodies for making his dream came true to work as GOT6's stylist. When he was thanking everyone he got another surprise which was GOT6  coming out to meet and talk to him and they told him that they are happy to get him as their stylist and lets work well together.                  

 

       From that day onwards he started working as their stylist and make-up artist and they never complained about his styling way coz they find it unique They have asked him many time that when he is Japanese then how can he speak Korean so fluently. He told them everything from his parents being Korean to liking JB. Every member knew everything about him except JB. He didn't want JB to know and then think of him as a stalker so he asked the members to not to tell JB about his feelings. It means they know about Jinyoung's feeling but they never show it in front of JB, even though they do tease JB with him and ship them but JB only smile it away saying that there is nothing like that and he see Jinyoung as friend only to whom he is very close. Yes they have gotten close in these two years of Jinyoung working with them. One day in the morning all the members called him and told him to meet them. As he is now close to all of them and like a family member to them. They loves him a lot. He met with'em that's when Mark said "nyoungie (nick name) you should tell JB about your feelings. You loved him for freaking four and half years" "I can't tell him. I don't have courage to tell him and above that I don't want our friendship to get affected by this" Jinyoung said. "But hyung you should tell him we know you like him a lot and that you can't live without him we know that." This time it was Yugyeom who said it in a frustated tone. "look we are care about you and you should tell him before some one else steal him from you at least just try to tell your feeling to him, please Park Gae. We can't see you like this." Jackson said pleadingly. " I can't do this I am sure and I don't want to loose him as a friend and I am happy like this staying by his side as his personal stylist I don't want to make our this relationship get worst I can't do this. And I don't think that he is gay. I have never seen him looking at a boy. He always looks girls in that special look. I don't want to tell him" he said and left.                       

 He went back to his room where he work as an stylist and started crying all five of them followed you but JB came out of no where and saw him crying. He pulled him into hug and asked "What happen  why are you crying?" " Nothing just some problem." He said. "Um JB" jinyoung called him while the other five members were waiting outside and listening to both of their talk. "yes" JB said. "JB, I have something to tell you" Jinyoung said he thought it's now or never and he also don't want to feel this hollow. "Okay what is it you want to tell?"JB asked. Jinyoung feeling nervous started fidgeting and stuttering at his place and said " I have liked you for four and half years and you were the only reason why I came to Korea. I like you I really like you and I don't know how you feel about it or how you will think of me after this but I want to feel at ease so I want to ask that will you go on a date with me and be my boyfriend." He asked him in a breathe. When he looked up he saw that Jb was making a face somewhere in between disgust and anger and it broked Jin young's heart. "Look I am sorry Jinyoung but I can't date you actually I can't date anyone who works as my stylist and was here just because he has crush on me. Look firstly I don't like any of our personal staff looking at me in the way you looked at me. I am sorry but I can't date to you. Actually it would be good if you don't love me anymore and put your mind in work ok. And also I am not gay so it would be better if you do not keep any kind of hope." JB said to Jin young in an angry tone and went out of Jinyoungs room. JB rejected him without thinking for second time. He started crying and members came in the room and started consoling Jinyoung but now hus heart was broken and also his friendship with JB. He stopped crying after some time and went back to his work.                         

Jinyoung wasn't feeling good so he took a half day leave and went to sea shore side to calm himself from the thing which happened today. He went to the side where there was less croud and sat on the sand and watched the sea and sun set for some time after that he went back to his apartment. He was not hungry so he  didn't eat anything and went to sleep but there was no sleep in his eyes. He spend his whole night turning left and right sitting and laying but you were unable to sleep instead he kept crying. Soon It was morning so he got up and took a wash and got ready for work. He hid his dark circle under his eyes with make up so that no one will notice it. Again he wasn't hungry so he did not eat breakfast and went to comapny. Today was GOT6's interview about their new album so he went direct to his work and started doing makeup of BamBam. He noticed that JB was ignoring him as when he came in JB went out and didn't came in until he asked Youngjae to call him. He did his make up and wished good luck to everyone but it was different from before Jinyoung always used to wish JB good luck particularly but this time he did not. He thought not to care and ignore him too but this was harder as soon as they went out he fell on the floor and started crying. That's when suddenly Youngjae came in the dressing up room as he forgot his cell phone he saw jinyoung crying on the floor. He can't see his hyung crying like this so he ran out of the room so fast. Even Jinyoung tried to stop him but he was much faster then him.                         

When Jinyoung reached in the room where members were present he hid behind a wall and listened to their talks when Youngjae asked JB" hyung would you tell me what you said to him to make him cry so badly?" "crying who is crying? you are talking about whom?" JB asked confused. "I am talking about our stylist Jin young hyung. What you said to him? I know its you who made him cry so badly" Youngjae said. "You said he is crying and that to very badly then I am sure its about yesterday talk as JB rejected to him didn't you Jae" Mark said. "Yes I rejected him?" he said. "Why did you rejected him? What is wrong about him? what is it you don't like about him? He is handsome, smart and nice in nature what is it you don't like about him?" Jackson asked. "Firstly I am not gay. Secondly, What if I don't like him because I like someone else and what is there in him maybe he is handsome and smart and nice but he don't have a name and a class..." he got cut when Jinyoung suddenly came out of behind the wall and said" So this is the reason that you don't like me because you love someone else and I don't have class and name coz I am not famous like you.? Looks like I loved a wrong person or may be it was wrong to love you isn't it? Right? I guess I am not the right person to love you. Well I just hope you get what you looking for and you get the love of the girl you want and I am sorry for being a trouble and bother to you and sorry for loving you. I really am sorry" Jinyoung said and turn to leave. JB was about to say something but the director of the show called them on the stage for show.                       

 Jinyoung left right after GOT6 got called and went direct JYP building. When the show ended GOT6 came back to the company. Jin young was doing his ususal work when members came in "hyung!!!" BamBam and Yugyeom shouted. Jinyoung got startled by sudden shout and was about to fall when someone caught him in the middle he stand up properly and thanked the person and thats when he noticed it was JB who saved him from falling. Jinyoung thanked JB once again and ignored the attempt JB was trying to make to talk to him and turned to manknaes "Yah! who told you to shout when you knew I was busy with stuff" he said in a fake scolding tone by which both of them got scared seriouly and made a puppy face while saying "sorry umma" again and again which made him laugh loudly for some time and he forgot that he was standing in the same room as his crush. He kept talking and asking GOT6 except JB about their show that's when a staff member came and told him that Mr. Park Jinyoung wants to see him. He nodded at the staff member and told him that he'll be there in 5 minutes. When he was done with his work he went to Director's office. He knocked on the door and a voice from inside called and he went in. "Why you want to resign as a stylist and go back to Japan ?" Mr. Park asked. "Well I was kinda missing my family and friends and I just want to be there now for some time I am sorry but I can't work here now please let me leave from here" He said and pleaded. Mr. Park nodded and said "OK I accept your resignation letter but are you sure you want to leave and if you are sure than I want you to find a stylist for GOT6 at your place coz you are the one who is leaving on your own. I am giving you one week." "Yes I am definately sure and thank you sir for accepting my resignation letter and I will find a stylist like me for GOT6 at my place in one week I promise." he said. "You know you were my favorite employee but now you are going. If you ever want to come back just give me a call ok" Mr. Park said. Jinyoung nodded and hugged Mr. Park as he loved Jinyoung as his own son and cared a lot for him.     

                    *Finally I'll be away from your life and you won't get any problem becuse of me now you don't have to get troubled because of me I just wish good luck for your future* he thought and went back to the styling room of GOT6. They were still there and chatting happily. When Mark noticed Jinyoung and he asked "Why did that old man called you did you get scolded by him". "Ofcourse he will get scolded when his mind won't be in the work  JB sneered and said. Youngjae was about to say something to JB but jinyoung cutted him off by saying "No he called me coz according to him I am the best employee here and he wants me to work like this forever" He said with a fake smile as he was scared of them knowing about him lying and knowing that he have resigned from the job but he was guessing that Jackson have kinda understood and was about to say it loud when he kinda made him stop by making pleading eyes. Jackson nodded but gave jinyoung that I-need-you-to-tell-me-later look. Jinyoung nodded at him and went back to his remaining work and started completing his work here so that no work should remain pending. It was night time and he saw that Jackson was waiting for him,  standing at the door. He packed his bag and get out with Jackson little did he knew that someone was following them. Both of them have reached at jinyoungs apartment and he made coffee for jackson and before sitting on sofa Jinyoung went to close the curtain but looked out of his window only to see JB going away from your apartment building. "So tell me truely why that old man called you?" Jackson asked. At first Jinyoung tried to refuse but looking at Jackson he thought it is better to tell him the truth. "Actually I kinda resiged from my job as a stylist of JYP." He said. "What you resigned as the stylist of our comapny why?"Jackson asked "well I am kinda tired of one sidded love and I want to give him space so that he can freely work" Jinyoung said. "So are you leaving tommorow? please don't go we don't want anyone as our stylist but you." Jackson said "Look I am sorry Jackson but I seriously want to go away from him and don't worry I am going to find a stylist like me I promise. But I seriously want to go from here please let me go Jackson and promise you won't tell a single thing about it to anyone. promise me" Jinyoung said " Ok I promise but on one condition after going back to your home you will ne'er stop calling us" Jackson said. "I promise" jinyoung replied.       

                 Now his job for finding a stylist starts from today. He searched many beauty parlors and saloons but find no one and this goes on for somedays. Finally he found a pretty, sweet, smart and awesome girl who can do make up like him at downtown. Her name was Yejin. Jinyoung asked her if she wants to work as a personal stylist for GOT6 at first the girl thought he was a scam person but after showing his id to him she agreed but asked why he wants her to be the stylist of GOT6. Then Jinyoung told her that he is leaving for his country and Director of JYP wants him to find a stylist like him and also told her that he and her have so much common in particular so he asked her to be the stylist of GOT6 at his place. She agread and thanked him. She was nice in nature. He asked her to come with him. She came with him. He took her to the Director's room. He liked the girl ofcourse he will like her as she was nice in nature and smart too. He aproved of her and asked Jinyoung to tell her every work of his. Jinyoung nodded at him and went out of room with Yejin that's when he collided with Jackson in corridoor. He stopped and looked at Jackson and noticed that he was looking at Yejin and by his look Jinyoung can tell that he liked her. So he introduced them to each other and told Jackson that Yejin is their new stylist he nodded but also asked him again not to go.           

             "Jackson I have to go really my family is waiting for me please let me go I promised you that I will call everyone of you except JB ofcourse" Jinyoung said. "It means you've decided to go back and there is no chance you are going to stop" Jackson asked. "yes I have decided and my flight is tommorow in the morning but I don't want anyone of you to come to see me off and I also asked Director to not to give any farewell party or announce about it and I want you to not to tell anyone about it okay I will call you before I leave the Korea." He told Jackson and he nodded. He went to the styling room of GOT6 and told Yejin each and everything about every member and she wrote it down in her small notebook so she won't forget.   

                     He went home early and packed his luggage to leave tommorow for Japan. It was midnight but he was still awake. He can't sleep soon it was morning. He called a taxi and put his luggage in it. He took a look around his apartment and then went out. He reached the airport. He was waiting for the announcement of his plane when suddenly his cell phone started ringing he saw the number and it was Mark. He picked up the call " Yah where are you? Why we haven't seen you for one week where were you for these days?" Mark asked.  "Oh Mark I was on a holiday trip for one week so you didn't saw me why is there any problem at Company" he asked. "no just worried about you and didn't see you...." He stopped speaking when he heard the anouncement. It was the anouncement for those passengers who are going to Japan means it was the announcement for him that his plane is going to board in 15 minutes " YAH! do audiya?" Mark asked him. He knew that he can't hide it anymore so he told Mark that he is at airport. "At airport what are you doing there don't tell me that you are leaving Korea and going somewhere else leaving us here alone have you thought about us who will be our stylist?" Mark asked screaming in the room where there was everyone even JB too.  "you don't have to worry about it Mark I have arranged everything for you guys and don't treat your new stylist badly she is an cute and awesome girl really you guys will love her like you guys loved me I am sure and now I have to switch off the phone I will be boarding in plane soon"  He said.

"So umma is leaving today and he is at airport " Yugyeom said like it is impossible to happen. "Yes he is leaving today and he is at the airport and is going to board in the plane soon means the plane will take off soon." Mark said. "So hyung won't be working as our stylist anymore" Bambam said. "I am sorry guys for not telling you about this earlier but I knew about it for a long time ago I am sorry but he asked me not to tell you guys" Jackson said. But there was one person who was still confused. "What do you mean he is leaving? You are kidding right? Is this some kind of prank? Tell me guys this is a prank right there.just be cameras somewhere." And started Searching the room dramatically when Youngjae stopped him and shouted at him that there are no cameras and this is no prank Jinyoung is really leaving for the good. "No this can't happen he can't leave me like this he can't leave me like this here when he told me he loved me. I have to go and stop him I will stop him" JB said and ran out of the room all other members went out too following him and calling him.

Jinyoung called Mark again and said "Mark I am sorry for not telling you guys before about it and this time I called You to tell that please take a good care of JB and yourselves and tell him that I will pray for his success and I am sure one day he will be well known singer of world wish him goodluck from my side now I have to go." Mark's phone was on loudspeaker so Jinyoung heard someone say something he knew this voice very well "Please don't go. Please don't leave me I am sorry for everything I did to you I want you to be my side I have understood it very well I missed you a lot when you were not around me please don't leave me" It was JB who said this while crying loudly.  

                       "JB I know you are saying this so that I can stop but the truth is I can't be compared to the description of the girl you have given on that day may be some day when I will be like that girl then I will think about it  but still I won't be able to become a girl.  I will remain a boy only so I don't think I will ever fit the description of the girl. Sorry but now I really have to go. I was wrong who thought that an idol can love a gay boy like me but I forgot the most important thing that you can be straight too and won't fall for a boy insteasd it can also be that you will love and fall for a famous and beauiful girl. May be I am not that good looking may be I am ugly but I promise I will definately be a famous but you don't have to come back to an ugly and abnormal boy like me really you don't have to feel pity on me. and I am sorry but I have to go." Jinyoung said and switch off the phone when he was about to board the plane he heard someone calling his name when he turned back he saw JB requesting the guard to let him go and meet Jinyoung finally the guard allowed JB and he came running to jinyoung.

"Please don't go I am sorry, I am really sorry for hurting you but I love you I really do please don't leave me. I don't need a girl infact I never want a girl unless that is my daughter, but I want to spend my life with you. You are perfect to me as just the way you are. Doesn't matter if you are a boy or girl I just love you. At first I was so confused about the feelings I felt whenever you were with me but I slide them thinking it's nothing but now I can say it was nothing" JB said to him. "If you really love me then I am sure you can wait for me like I did isn't it. If you can wait for me then I will be back to you but if you find some else then don't wait for me just go to them confess your feelings to them but I will wait for you to come to me when I will be a successful stylist." Jinyoung said. "I will wait for you I will definately wait for you I promise and I know no one is going to affect me like you do." JB said "Ok then but we will not contact to each other in any kind of way during these years." Jinyoung said "What! but I can't live without talking to you" JB replied " but you have to live without talking to me Like I will do. its a test to test your love if you really love me then you will wait for me without talking to me like I will do." Jin young said said. "Sir, we are getting late are you going to board the plane or not?" an flight attendent asked Jinyoung "I am coming" he told her "I have to go now" Jinyoung said to JB and turn around. When he  was about to walk away from Jb,  he suddenely felt that someone pulled him. He was still processing the thing which was happening when he found something wet on his lips its when he realized someone was kissing him and it was none other then him- JB. JB was kissing him. He tried to push Jb away but he was stronger than him so later he gave in and kissed him back. He poured all the emotions into the kiss. Jinyoung heard some hootings far away. When  both them started having the lack of oxygen they pulled back from the kiss and JB said " I love you I really do and I will wait for you for my whole life I promise" he nodded and said "I want you to wait for me I will come back for you I promise and also you shouldn't have kissed me you are going to be on the front page of news" Jinyoung said and JB kissed him last time and just said "I don't care about them when I have you" and Jinyoung went to board the plane smiling happily. 3years later.          

               He was 26 years old and one of the famous stylist and model who did the make up of famous hollywood celebraties and now is a model and was known in the whole world. He felt like a famous celebraty when he passes by road or mall or any place and people says look he the famous stylist turned model. One day he was getting ready for the show which called him to have an interview. He was also informed that there will be some people to meet him. Now he was thinking who they can be? He went to the set of the show and the show started. He started giving the answers of the questions. This is when the MC asked him "We have heard that you were the stylist of one of the famous boyband of Korea" "Yes I was  stylist of one of the famous boyband in Korea before being the stylist of hollywood celebs" he answered. "We also have heard that you fell in love with one of the famous idol do you still love him?" she asked. " Umm... " "I know its a personal question if you don't want to talk about it then...." He cut her words and said " no its okay I am comfortable with this well yeah I kinda like an idol from that group actually I loved him before becoming their personal stylish. I kinda loved him for the 2 and half years before becoming their personal stylist and ya I still loves him a lot" "We have heard that when you were coming back to your country he kinda followed you and your plane got late for some what like 15 minutes and that he actually rejected you at first but came there just to tell you that he really loves you and we also came to know that he kissed you there on the spot." she asked " I don't know from where you got this information but ya its true that he came following me to stop me from going back to my country but there was some reason for which I didn't stopped." He said. "Ok Now I would like to call those special persons please welcome the famous boy group of Korea GOT6." she said. He was shocked when he heard this and his eyes turn towards the door and there he saw Mark coming in after that Jackson, Youngjae, BamBam, Yugyeom and then there he was the person he loved most the guy he wants to be with JB.  

                       He was so happy when he saw them but he can't overreact as he was on TV and many peoples are watching him live. All of them seated down and MC asked many questions to each one them. Then she asked a question to JB "JB would you like to tell us about the person you love we know that the person is here but we want to know about him from your mouth." "Well yes he is here the boy who won my heart. I was a fool to reject him but for a time I thought that I might loose him to someone else but now I know that he loves me only me and he is mine forever no one can snatch him away from me no one. So I would like to ask him some thing can I?" JB asked to MC. "Sure go ahead" she said. "Jinyoung-ah, I Love You with my whole heart and want to ask you if you are free tonight then would you like to go on a date with a fool like me on official date. I want to tell the world that you are mine and I have yearned for you for three years and I don't want to loose you and one more thing please be back as our personal stylist." JB said "So Jin young would you like to say something" MC asked him. He nodded his head and said " yes I am free tonight and ofcourse I would like to go on a date with you as I too have yearned for your love" he said as some tears escaped his eyes JB came to his side and hugged Jinyoung tightly. "and what about being our stylist" he asked "well I have to think about it" Jin young said. The show was over now and he went home he was going to meat JB in the night.

                        He was getting ready giving the last touch up thats when he heard a car honking outside his house. He opened the door and saw that it was JB. He was wearing a black shirt on black ripped jeans with long grey cardiganwhile jinyoung was wearing the same thing except cardigan was of diffrent color. He went out with JB in his car. He took jinyoung to a restaurant. When he went inside there was no one in the restaurant. "Why is here no one in here?" He asked JB. "Coz I booked this whole restaurant for you and me so that we can have some privacy." he said . He looked at JB and JB was looking at him. JB's face was getting closer to his and in a moment he was kissing him at first it was a sweet kiss but it turned into a passionate kiss. Both of them stopped for the oxygen and then JB took him to the middle talbe. He pulled out the chair for jinyoung and sat in front of him. He called the waiter and both of them gave their orders to him. Now JB was holding his hand. In some time their food arrived when jinyoung was eating the pudding he felt something into his mouth. He took it out from your mouth and it was a ring, a beautiful ring. He looked in the front but no one was there then he looked down when he herad someone saying "I was a fool to reject you at first but being away from you all these years made me realize how much I need you in my life. I want to marry you and make more kids with you I want to grow old with you and I want to die with you. I want to be with you forever. I know this is too fast coz I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend but I want to ask you this.....WILL YOU MARRY ME?" JB said. Jinyoung staretd crying . JB looked up and saw jinyoung crying he got panicked asked " why are you crying?" "nothing I am just so happy YES I WILL MARRY YOU" jin young said. When JB heard this he put the ring on Jinyoung's finger and got so happy that he picked jinyoung up from the ground and spun him around.  

                       Then he heard someone singing. It was the other members who were singing a song for both of them JB asked Jinyoung to dance with him on this song and he danced with him and then he met others for sometime and came to know that Jackson and Yejin are now couples then they got out of restaurant while jinyoung went with JB coz he want to take him somewhere. He got into JB's car and he took Jinyoung to his house which he bought some days ago. He open the door and jinyoung asked JB "Where are we?" "Our house" he said.

He was so amazed by its beauty that he didn't notice that JB was looking at him so intensely for a long time, when his gaze met JB's it looked different. It was love he was yearning for. JB started walking towards him and pushed him to the wall and started kissing him passionately but roughly like he wants to kiss the breath out of him. Both of them saperated for oxygen but JB didn't give him much chance to breathe in properly and he kissed him again and started pushing him towards the couch. JB laid him down there and get on top of him and said "I have waited for three years now I want to mark you as mine." and again he kissed jinyoung more passionately and it was getting hotter and he then when down to his neck and jinyoung titled his head to the side granting him more access of his neck. He started kissing him there and started leaving bites which will turn purple soon. Then he got up said " I marked you as mine now no one will dare to touch you coz you are mine only mine and no one, I repeat no one can touch you or else he will be dead." he said

" You love me that much?" Jin young asked. "more than this. You can't even imagine how much. I can do anything to have you I am crazy about you. I love you. I really do and I am sorry for all those things which I said years ago." JB said. " I Love You too and please forget about the thing which happened years ago"  jinyoung said.

"But again is it wrong to love you?" Jin young asked.

"No, its not and I am happy that I got you as my life partner" He said and then soon both of them drifted  of to the sleep on the couch in the living room of their new house.   

 

             THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine. If you have read it before somewhere with some other idol in it then it was me who wrote it. I hope you guys will like it. Please do comment if you loved it.


End file.
